Sacrifice
by Hesper Charm
Summary: Ever wondered if there were any other crewmembers aboard the Neb before Neo came? And if there were, what happened to them? This is just a little fic about 3 people who were there just before Neo came aboard. What happened to them?.....read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Arrow

Yes! Finished! Just so you know, I've already written all of the chapters, but I'm gonna wait to post them, at least a day apart.

Disclaimer: Except for Arrow, Griffin and Sphere, none of the characters are mine. They all belong to whoever made the Matrix. Everything belongs to him.

Okay, now that that's over with, on with the story!

_Sacrifice_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Arrow_

_ _

The pipe was digging into my leg. I turned around to move it, but then I heard Switch laugh, and I whirled around to see. It wasn't often that she laughed - and even less often at one of Apoc's jokes. I smiled. Maybe it would work out after all.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around to find my face inches from Griffin's. I started, and let out a deep breath.

"Geez, Griff, don't do that!" I breathed. He cocked an eyebrow. I turned back, and peered around the corner of the console I was supposed to be repairing. Switch was smiling at Apoc now.

"Arrow, they're never gonna get together. Get over it." Griffin said in an exasperated tone, "It's like you're obsessed with it."

"Hey, I was right about Tank and Sphere, wasn't I?" I said, not moving my eyes from Switch and Apoc, who were still smiling at each other while they talked, "And anyway, look at them. They're flirting so badly!"

Griffin leaned over my shoulder to get a better look, "Arrow, that's not flirting. That's called conversing. You and I converse, does that mean we're going to get together?" I turned to him and made a face.

"Exactly my point," he said, "Now, please get back to work."

"You're not even commander. How come you get to boss me around?"

"Because I'm good at it," He said, smirking.

"Oh come on!" I crouched down in front of the console, and grabbed a tool, "You didn't come all the way down here to tell me to do my job, did you?"

"No, actually -"

"Arrow! Arrow!" Mouse came running around a corner. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Apoc and Switch had heard, but they were gone. Good. I didn't want them knowing I'd been close enough to hear them.

"Arrow! Oooh! You'll never guess what I heard!" Mouse said, and he came to a sudden halt in front of me. I stood up.

"What?"

Mouse looked at Griffin, then at me, "I heard Morpheus saying to Trinity that he found the One!"

I rolled my eyes, "Again?"

"But this time he sounded really convinced!" Griffin said.

"You knew about this?" I said accusingly.

"I came to you the minute I heard," He said, with mock sheepishness.

I turned back to Mouse, "He sounded really convinced when he thought Griff was the One!" I said. Griffin winced, "No he didn't. He doubted it."

"He was really excited about this one. He sounded so sure. I trust him!" Mouse said.

"So do I, but its happened before."

"But this guy's amazing," Mouse protested, " I was doing some research. His name's Neo. He's incredible - a genius."

"I dunno..." I said.

"Look, it doesn't matter what we think. If Morpheus thinks its him, you know what'll happen." Griffin said.

Mouse nodded, "A meeting -"

"- and a visit to the Matrix," I finished, "Oh goody."

"Okay, lets get our work finished, so that when he does call a meeting, we're finished, all right? Good. Come on, Mouse," Griffin said, starting off, "Oh, and Arrow? No more spying."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. I got down on my knees, and got to work.

_Mouse_

_ _

By the time Morpheus called his meeting, everyone knew about the newest 'suspect', but no one said anything, as the meeting provided everyone with some time off from work. 

I was late, because my hair had gotten caught in some loose wires, but when I got there, it appeared Morpheus was also late. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slipped onto the bench next to Arrow.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked her.

"Apoc made Switch laugh again," Arrow giggled, indicating the two of them down on the other end of the table. I looked across at Griffin, who rolled his eyes. Arrow was forever playing Matchmaker. Though, I must admit, she did help to get Sphere and Tank together. I looked down the table at Sphere. She was pulling her shoulder-length blonde hair into a ponytail. Tank was sitting next to her, with his arm around her waist, laughing at something Dozer had said.

Sphere was here a few months before I was liberated. She's about 21 now, and she was liberated 5 years ago, like me. She is one of the coolest people I know. She's confident, and calm, and collected. And she's absolutely gorgeous. She's one of our best fighters, and when she shoots at something, she never misses. She's funny, and sweet, and really nice. Its easy to see why Tank likes her so much.

Tank said something, and made her laugh. She twisted around and kissed him. But the moment was spoiled by Arrow's sudden shriek, because Griffin had scared her from behind. And everybody laughed.

Griffin is also older than me. He's 20, and was also liberated when he was 16. He's whatMorpheus calls a natural born leader. All I know is that he likes to boss people around. He is a ranking officer of this ship. If something happened to both Morpheus and Trinity, Griffin would take over command. He's tall, and muscular and strong. He has tanned skin, and dark hair and eyes. Arrow says he's handsome. I wouldn't know. I wouldn't care either.

Arrow, now she's something. She's 18, like me, and came here 4 years ago, a few months after Griffin. She's got freckles, pretty gray eyes, and this incredible red hair. Its' longer then Sphere's because she hasn't cut it since she came here. Her hair has a special meaning to her. She was 14 when we freed her. And she still misses her family so much. She wanted to find some way to remember them. So, since in reality, in our pods, we have no hair, she chose to grow her hair, and never cut it, to remind her of her life in the Matrix.

Arrow isour mechanics expert. But aside from that, she's very energetic, and bubbly and sweet. She's also very sympathetic, and a good listener. She's one of my best friends, and I guess you could say I have a tiny little crush on her, but I can't help it. She's so lovable.

"Mouse!" I snapped out of my daydream about Arrow, and looked at Tank, "You're staring!" He teased.

Sphere raised an eyebrow, and smiled. Arrow looked from me to Sphere, "Is there something on my face?" she asked, confused. I blushed. I try not to stare at Arrow when I'm thinking about her, but sometimes I can't help it. Sphere leaned over, and wiped an imaginary spot of something from Arrow's face, getting me off the hook. I sent her a silent thankyou.

"Guys, settle down!" Trinity said, as she came in, "Morpheus is coming."

"Where is he?" Griffin asked.

"Taking care of something. None of your business."

"Woah, aren't we in a bad mood today," Cypher said. Trinity glared at him, and sat down next to Switch.

"You okay?" Switch asked her. Trinity nodded, and laid her head on the table.

Arrow looked at me, with concern in her eyes. She was thinking what we were all thinking. So many times, Morpheus thought he found the One. And he was destroyed when his 'suspect' died, or chickened out, or turned out now to be the One after all, in any way (like Griffin). Morpheus was really passionate about this guy - I heard him talking to Trinity. I didn't want to think about what would happen when and if this Neo died.


	2. Chapter 2

Griffin

Sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long to upload the second chapters. I'll try to get the next ones in faster.

Anyway – thankyou to the people who reviewed! and to those who didn't – please review next time!

I don't really think I need to do a second disclaimer – but just in case – none of these characters, except Arrow, Griffin and Sphere belong to me.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Griffin_

_ _

When Morpheus finally came into the meeting room, everybody was quiet and solemn, all thinking about what might happen. I feltMorpheus' eyes on me, and I looked up. He smiled at me. I saw it in his eyes - he was sure this time. I blushed a little as I remembered when I had first been liberated. Morpheus had convinced me I was the One. And when it turned out I wasn't, we were both crushed. I didn't want that to happen again.

Morpheus looked around the room, and made eye contact with everyone, except Trinity, who didn't look at him.

"I believe you all already know why you are here," Morpheus said. Everybody looked at Arrow.

"What?" She protested, "I didn't say anything, I swear!"

"That doesn't matter." Morpheus dismissed, "What matters is that I believe we have found him. The One." I exchanged worried looks with Arrow.

"I know what you're thinking," Morpheus continued, "That we've been through this before, but I am certain that we have him this time. So, first thing tomorrow, I'm going into the Matrixwith Sphere, Trinity, Griffin, Apoc and Switch. We're going after him." And he left.

Cypher got up and left, followed by Dozer and Apoc. Then we slowly left the room, not really in the mood to talk. I don't know if Trinity left though.

I thanked God that I didn't have the night shift, or I'd never be able to do anything tomorrow. I though about going to talk to Arrow for a while, but I saw her walk off with Mouse, and decided against it. Its not that I hate Mouse, but he seems to dislike me for some reason. And he's really annoying, so I was happy not to spend any more time with him than I had to.

So, after calling out a few goodnights to various people, I headed to my room, excitement about tomorrow coursing through my body, despite my concern for Morpheus.

_Sphere_

Tank had the night shift, but he had a few minutes to spare before Morpheus started yelling at him to get to his station, so he walked me to our room, because I needed to get some sleep for tomorrow.

When we got there, he sat on the bed while I got my tattered pajamas on.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" I said, " Finally, a chance to exercise. My trigger finger was getting a little rusty." I held my arm out around an imaginary gun, and pretend to pull the trigger. Tank smiled a little, but his eyes lacked their usual sparkle. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I guess I'm just worried."

"About Morpheus? I know. We all are." I said

"But I've known him longer than you have," Tank said, "He's my friend, I don't want him hurt again. Not again."

I laid my head on his shoulder, "I know." I said. We sat there for a while, then Tank kissed the top of my head, "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Mm," I nodded, and laid down on the bed as Tank got up and pulled the blanket over me. He turned off the light before walking out. But I didn't go to sleep.

Poor Tank. He was so worried about Morpheus. He is so sweet. I love him so much. I wished I could do something for him, make him feel better. He was always so supportive, always there for me. Like when my mother died. I was monitoring the Matrix that night, and then suddenly it was written there - Barbara Lawney was dead. Tank helped me sneak a visit to her grave a few nights later.

Or when I was injured on a mission, and Tank stayed by my side until I got better, never leaving me alone, even whensomeone tried to relieve him.

I don't know what I would do without him. I'd probably die. He is the reason I'm here. He is the reason I fight - so that one day, we'll live together in a peaceful, beautiful, free world

I wasn't really asleep, when, much later, Tank came to bed. I listened, not saying anything, to the familiar sounds of him getting his pajamas on in the dark, and trying to get into the bed without disturbing me. I rolled over, and snuggled up to him, laying my head on his chest, and he put his arm around me.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight," Tank whispered back. And then I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

Next chapter up soon – I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! Finally got the third chapter out! And I promise the next chapter will be coming - next time I can get my hands on a computer. Thanyou so much to everyone who reviewed.__

__

__

_Arrow_

I woke up with a feeling of excitement. I get that every time we're about to have an adventure. I love it. I got dressed in record time, and when I got to the kitchen, only Mouse and Sphere were there.

"Morning!" I said, as I got myself a plate and got my breakfast.

"Morning," they answered.

"What're you doing up so early?" I asked Sphere. She's usually the last to wake up.

"I had a bad dream, and I couldn't get back to sleep," she said, "I've been here for almost two hours."

"What did you dream about?" I asked.

"I can't remember," Sphere said, "It doesn't matter now anyway. How come you're up?"

"I'm psyched!" I grinned, "I always am, you know that."

"But you're not going in," Mouse pointed out.

"So what? I can still be excited, right?"

"I guess."

Everybody started coming in at that point. Mouse and I finished our breakfast, and then he kept me company while I finished fixing the stupid console that kept breaking down.

"Oh man, I wish I was going in with them," I said, as I unscrewed the panel and stuck my hand into the network of wires inside.

"Aha! There it is!"

"What?" Mouse asked.

"The problem," I said. I pulled it out, and looked at it, "Hey, that's mine!" I recognized my hairclip, and sheepishly tucked it into my shirt. I put the panel back on while Mouse laughed at me.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that problem!"

"Ugh, I don't want to go back and do some other work," I said, getting up off my knees.

"Then don't," Mouse said.

"Okay, What should we do?"

"I dunno. Actually - aren't they supposed to leave first thing in the morning?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, they've probably finished breakfast. We better go."

"Okay." I turned to follow Mouse, and my long braid swung and hit my cheek. I caught it, and looked at it, biting my lip as memories flooded my mind. Why was I thinking of my family now?

"Hey Mouse!"

He turned, "Yeah?"

"Listen," I said, walking up to him, "You know, if anything ever happened -"

"Arrow!"

"No, just listen," I cut him off, "If anything happens to me, I want you to do something for me. I want you to cut my hair, and take it to my family. Okay?"

"Arrow, what are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen!" Mouse said.

"Please!" I took his hands in mine, "Promise me." He looked into my eyes, and I thought I saw tears in his. He bit his lip, "Okay, I promise." I smiled. But I was confused. I had no idea why I suddenly felt this painful wave of some mixture of homesickness and despair. Why was I telling Mouse to do this now? I mean, I'd always planned on asking him to do this for me. He's my closest friend, and he knows how much I love my family, and what my hair really means to me. But I was talking as if I was planning to die soon. I was being ridiculous! 

I shook my head, "Okay, lets go."

As we walked, childhood memories flashed through my mind. Me and Lizzie and Brad washing Dad's car, or when we had Thanksgiving dinner at Uncle Robert's farm, or the time we went, by ourselves, to visit Aunt Irene in Florida. We had so much fun there! We went swimming, and Brad lost his trunks! 

That memory, of that day at the pool with Aunt Irene, with Brad going as red as a cherry tomato, and me and Lizzie laughing our butts off, that memory was the first thing I remembered, the first thing I thought of when I woke up on the Neb. I don't know why. I'll never forget that day. If  I were still in the Matrix, I probably would've forgotten all about that. It's funny what being in real world does to you.

_Griffin_

"Ready?" Morpheus asked, as he laid on his chair. Nobody really answered him. I looked around. Everybody was having last minute chats. I saw Trinity smile at something Switch said as they got ready in their neighboring chairs. Apoc was telling Dozer something, before Dozer hooked him up. Cypher was looking annoyed as he hooked Morpheus up. Tank and Sphere were talking in hushed voices. She was sitting in the chair next to mine, and he was standing in front of her, his hands on her arms, smiling at her.

Arrow was across the room, talking - or not talking - to Mouse. She caught my eye and smiled. I raised an eyebrow and smiled back. She came over as I laid down.

"Nervous?" She asked quietly, still smiling. I nodded. Mouse came up behind Arrow. Geez that guy annoys me. I think he has a crush on Arrow or something, He's always acting so jealous. What does he think I'm going to do? Ask her out?

Arrow moved behind me. I saw Tank kiss Sphere before connecting her. Dozer had connected Switch, and Cypher had done Trinity. The last thing I saw was Tank jump into his chair and put on his headset.

"Have fun!" Arrow said, and the next thing I knew, I was standing next to Apoc, dressed in black. I pulled out my gun and smiled at Apoc through my sunglasses.

Morpheus picked up the ringing telephone, "We're in." 

"Let's go," Trinity said. We followed her out of the building. Switch and Apoc stayed behind. We left them standing by the door. I could just hear Arrow's giggle of delight when I told her they were left alone. 

I got behind the wheel of our black car. Trinity sat next to me, and Morpheus and Sphere got in the back. I knew where we were going. We'd had an early mission briefing this morning. We were going to Neo's home.

Usually we don't just barge in and grab our new recruits. Usually, we're much more subtle, and slow, letting whoever we're trying to liberate get used to the idea of everything. But not this time. The last time we'd tried to recruit the supposed "One", the agents had found out about it somehow, and had killed him before we could get there. So Morpheus wanted to be as quick as possible to get this guy.

We pulled up to an apartment building. Morpheus and Trinity got out.

"We'll be back in about 30 minutes,"  Morpheus told me. I nodded, and sat back, watching them disappear into the building.

"Ah, sleep!" Sphere sighed. She stretched out in the back seat.

"What?" she demanded, after I looked at her weirdly, "What?"

"Nothing," I chuckled.

"You're weird," she said, shaking her head and yawning, "Anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah." My phone rang, "Yeah? Oh, yeah, wait a minute." I turned to Sphere, "Its for you - your _boyfriend." Sphere made a face at me and took the phone._

"Hey," she said, "What's up? - oh _really? - no - what's she doing? - well tell her that her superior is telling, no, ordering her to stop - good."_

"Morpheus!" I pointed, as he and Trinity came out of the building. What happened?

"Tank?" Sphere said, "Morpheus and Trin just came out. I don't think Neo's in there. Can you find him? - okay."

A sudden gunshot rang through the air. I looked out. Morpheus and Trinity were running towards the car. I looked around - Agents. Two of them, standing not very far away. Both of them held guns. I swallowed hard and started the car.

Sphere was still on the phone, "Yes, I'm all right - Morpheus and Trinity are coming - they're all right too. You've gotta find us a way out of this parking lot!"

Another gunshot. Trinity ducked just in time. It missed her head by inches.

"Hurry, Tank!" Sphere urged. She opened the door for Morpheus.

"Go!" he barked. I stepped on the gas pedal, Trinity slammed her door shut.

"How are we getting out?" Morpheus asked Sphere. I listened to her shout out directions. The I concentrated on trying to get us out of the parking lot with the agents firing at us. The windows shattered one by one.

"Hang on," I said through gritted teeth.

"Tank!" Sphere cried. We were almost out. BANG!

Okay. Before I finish, can I just ask one thing. What is Mary Sue-dom?

Charm


End file.
